The Years That Followed
by StoryTeller153
Summary: This Story just follows the characters in the years after Sozen's Comet and is my own personal twist with no intention of connecting it to the future based series of legend of korra. Please write reviews and rate because I would like to make a story that you can enjoy and would love to know where I can improve.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It nears the end of winter and Aang sits upon a cliff at the south western tip of the earth kingdom. Looking out he can see the vast distance of ocean that goes out towards the fire nation and just past the southern water tribe. Down below there is a small earth kingdom port that is alive with the hustle and bustle of ships arriving and leaving. Delivering supplies for the inner cities and taking stuff from that port to others along the earth kingdom shores. As the sun sits upon the mountains behind Aang the sky is lit with a nice red and orange hue that would put all in awe of its beauty. Aang sits legs crossed and eyes closed as he meditates breathing in rhythm and slowly drowning out his surroundings like the deep throated sound of Appa's snoring and the more whistle like tune of Momo's. The waves that crash against the base of the cliff make a soothing splash as he lets his mind drift in to the depths of his subconscious and soon all he can hear is the rhythm of his own breathing and whatever thoughts seem to drift through his mind. He begins to remember the past few months and how the time has seemed to go so slowly since he has seen his friends last. Almost four months ago he had left the fire nation with Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph to take them back to their homes where they would be separated from one another for an unknown length of time. A particular conversation that he had with Zuko before their departure drifted through his thoughts. He had been sitting at a table on the outer balcony of the royal palace in the fire nation with all his pals as Sokka was trying to plan every second of their trip to the southern water tribe.

"Hey everybody," Zuko said as he walked towards the group. He had come from the inners parts of the palace and was wearing casual clothing, something you would not expect on a fire lord. He didn't really enjoy wearing the fancy robes that he had and found them just not who he was, and so avoided wearing them as much as he could.

"Hey Zuko," they replied and almost immediately after, Sokka returned their attention to his plans, that Aang as well as the others thought were just funny because they knew they wouldn't stick to them very well with the way they tend to travel.

Zuko walked up and had set his hand on Aang's shoulder. "Aang, could I speak with you for a moment in private," Zuko said in a low whisper so that only Aang could hear, not that anyone else was paying attention since Sokka was focusing their attention on the map and the timeline he had written out.

"Sure," Aang replied with a smile as he got up from the table and walked with Zuko to the edge of the balcony that looked over the western side of the city. "What is it good buddy?"

"You guys are leaving tomorrow morning, is that right?" Zuko asked putting something of a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah. Why? You want to capture me before I leave and just want to know what kind of time you have left," Aang said with a laugh and a large smile on his face.

"No." Zuko's straight face turning less serious for a moment then seeming to snap back in to place. "Nothing like that. My contacts I sent out to try to get a picture of what we have ahead of us in the rebuilding of the nations have reported back a problem." Zuko said not removing his gaze from the orange and red painted horizon.

"What is this problem?" a look of concern appearing on Aang's face. He hadn't seen Zuko this serious in a while and knew it had to be a pretty big issue.

"They tell me that there are groups gathering around the nations that I am labeling as Anti-Peace Groups (A. ). Some groups consist of earth benders that think that the fire nation should all pay for the war and that all fire benders are to blame." Zuko turned his face to Aang to see what Aang may be thinking. His face was filled with worry as was Zuko's. "Then others are fire benders who remain loyal to my father and are conniving plans to over through me and finish what my father could not," Zuko slammed his hands on the rail of the balcony as fire came from his mouth in an angry release of breathe. "How am I supposed to help lead in the reconstruction of the nations if groups like these turn the world against me." By this time he was talking loud enough that everyone at the table had ceased their conversation and was now part of Aang's and Zuko's.

After letting Zuko's words float around for a bit Aang's look of concern slowly faded and he put his hand on Zuko's shoulder and said "This is just another road block that we need to deal with I expected such groups to emerge from the ashes of this war, but we need to just fight these obstacles as they appear and the world will follow in our actions as we try to gain stability and peace throughout the nations." Aang spoke calm and slow, surprising himself since he too was worried and his mind was swirling with what ifs and feeling just as Zuko did.

"Yeah, don't worry Zuko," broke the silence as Aang and Zuko turned to see Sokka standing from his seat at the table. "No little rebellion is going to stop this world from knowing peace again."

"Yeah," assured Toph as she cracked her knuckles, "Besides, anyone who gets in our way will have to deal with me," pointing her thumb firmly at her chest.

"Don't worry Zuko," started Katara, "You won't be alone in this battle for peace."

"Team Avatar will always be there to back you up," Sokka stated in a loud and proud voice putting his fist in the air and bringing it down in a big thumbs up. "Isn't that right Aang?"

"That's right," Aang said as he turned to look at Zuko. His friends had helped reassure him as well as Zuko, though they may not have known it. "We will be right beside you as, WE, work to bring the world back to a time of peace."

A smile slowly came across Zuko's face as all their words sank in. "Thanks everyone, I know that together no number of rebellions or any obstacle for that matter will stop…"

_BOOM! _This sound had come from the small port at the base of the cliff snapping Aang from his state of meditation. As he snapped his head to look, all he could see were a few people scattering from a cloud of dust coming from one of the ships. He jumped up grabbed his glider that lay next to him and flipped it open. He glided down to the port and stood just before the dust cloud people pushing past him. "What happened here," he said trying to grab the attention of one of the panicking people, when a deep familiar voice came from behind him.

"Hello there, Avatar Aang."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hello, Avatar Aang," said a deep familiar voice from behind Aang as he was trying to find out what had happened to one of the ships that was at the small earth kingdom port. The very sound of the voice sent shivers up his spine. He had hoped that for the rest of his years that he wouldn't have to hear the deep, treacherous silver tongue of Long Fang ever again. He turned to face the evil faced earth bender who led Ba Sing Se to its destruction in his attempt to keep it the ignorant, peaceful center of the world that he had worked so hard to make it.

"Is this your doing?" Aang asked as his eyes met the dark soulless ones of Long Fang's.

"Why, is it not obvious? Of course I am. Why else would I be here?" Long Fangs tone was as overconfident as ever keeping an angry smirk on his face as he spoke. It was obvious he did not expect Aang to be there, but did his best to keep composed like he had expected him to show. "After your little 'gang' took from me what I had worked so hard to gain, I was forced into petty thievery. My heists have grown more elaborate as the time has passed and people have joined me, but I still can't get more than a few crates worth of goods at a time."

"Well, I think today you will be leaving empty handed. These goods need to be taken to help out the recovering earth kingdom cities," slamming his staff against the ground midsentence for emphasis on how serious he was, he prepared himself to fight.

"I guess I am," Long Fang replied to the surprise of Aang. "I am not an ignorant man. I would not stand a chance against a fully realized avatar in my current state. I know our paths will cross again and at that time I will be ready for our battle." Before Aang could get a response Long Fang turned and walked into the surrounding smoke. Before his body vanished he raised his hand and snapped his fingers clearing the area of both smoke and Long Fang.

After an hour or so Aang was back upon the cliff he had been sitting on when the port was attacked. He had stayed to help out those few who had been injured and unload what was left in the ship that had been blasted. He closed his eyes and slowly slipped back into his state of meditation.

The day after his conversation with Zuko Aang left the Fire Nation to drop his friends off at their homes so that they could help their own family and friends in the reconstruction of their towns and local homes. His planned flight was to first take Suki home to Kyosi Island; afterwards, he would take Sokka and Katara to the South Pole. Toph was the last drop off because he had places to be in the earth kingdom so it only made sense. Just the same Toph was in no big rush to get home to her screaming and concerned parents.

"Now Appa, let's take this nice and slow. No rush this time buddy." Aang said stroking his head as he spoke to him. He then turned back to Appa's saddle and asked, "Everyone ready back there?"

"As ready as I can be," replied Toph, who out of everyone hated flying the most.

"You'll be fine Toph," Sokka said as he sat himself next to Suki throwing his arm around her. "You haven't died yet."

"Yeah, but I don't want to die now." Toph said laying her back against the edge of the saddle and stretching her arms around the rim. "Just wake me if I live through this."

"Ok, gotcha Toph," Katara told her as she suppressed a laugh. Looking up at Aang she said "We're all set back here Aang."

"Ok then," he replied turning his head forward in the process. "Yip-Yip." Seconds later they were up above the clouds cruising at a nice relaxing speed.

They flew for about four hours before taking a needed stretch and rest before continuing on. Six more hours passed and they decided that it was a good time to stop and make camp. They would arrive at Kyosi Island in a few more days and no one was in a real hurry to arrive.

After unpacking and setting up camp they all went off to explore the surrounding area Sokka and Suki went off in one direction and Aang went along with Katara and Toph. They walked a few hundred yards and came to the edge of the forest. As they looked out they saw hills rise and fall with grass covering almost every inch. Just past one of the hills however, they saw a plume of smoke rising from the ground. Startled by the sight they quickly ran to the pillar of grey. As they approached the top of the hill just before it they heard a large explosion and saw fire rise up over the hills crest.

"What was that," Katara asked, words leaving her mouth just about as fast as her breathing.

"Not sure," Toph replied "but there is a lot of commotion on the other side. I can't tell what's going on."

Aang popped out the wings of his glider. "I am flying ahead to see what's going on." He told them as he jumped into the air and took off ahead. When he flew of the hills crest, he instantly began to sweat from the intense heat that hit him at the moment the fire came into sight. All that was visible were partially charred homes and the burning red and orange of the flame. A few people seem to have gathered at the top of the neighboring hill.

"What happened?" asked Aang as he landed in the group of charcoal covered villagers.

"There was this group of fire benders that ran through our town catching various buildings on fire in the process and as they left they yelled out 'You shall never know peace as long as Fire Lord Ozai has breathe,'" and elderly villager told him as he hugged what seemed to be his granddaughter of about eight years.

"Dang it," Aang mumbled to himself. Recalling what Zuko had told him he realized this was just one of many groups that were still against him. He did not think that he would…No… it was more that he hoped he would not run into any of these groups on this trip, at least, not while his friends were with him. He knew if his friends were aware of his thoughts that they would smack him for thinking this was his entire burden and that they could handle themselves. He did know this, but it never stopped him from worrying.

Having seen that Aang was speaking with the villagers, Toph and Katara continued to the village to contain the flames. After speaking more to the people of the village he went to help his companions. He was told that the group of men had escaped through the northern part of the village and was headed directly towards the woods. Fear struck Aang when he was told this because it meant that they were on their way to Sokka and Suki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Sokka and Suki traveled through the woods they talked about various topics that popped into Sokka's head; many of them being pointless and random.

"Here!" Sokka said with a huge grin on his face holding what appeared to be a bundle of weeds, but Suki noticed a few purple peddles that barely clung to the top of the flowers after Sokka had shaken most of them off in his excitement of the discovery.

"Thanks Sokka," Suki replied as she grabbed them from his hand and gave them a nice sniff trying not to laugh at her goofball of a boyfriend, but that made her love him and his gift all the more.

"No problem babe, I just saw them and thou…" Sokka cutting himself off as he turned his head and his smile was replaced with a serious scowl. His nose moved up slowly as he smelled the air. "I smell smoke."

"We are in the woods," Suki said placing her hand on his shoulder. "Someone probably just made a fire to keep warm."

"No, it doesn't smell like that. Campfires smell like wood and tree sap, but this, this smells like cloth, and metal, and…" silencing as he looked up and past the trees he could see the pillar of smoke that Aang was discussing with the villagers just about this time. "See… that's no campfire. We need to go help."

Before Suki could even respond Sokka was running full speed through the woods towards the smoke and so she had no choice but to follow. They ran for about 250 yards before Sokka came to a halt and rapidly snapped his head from side to side like a deer trying to identify the location of something it heard.

"What is it Sokka?" Suki asked as she walked beside him.

"Didn't you hear that?" cupping his ear so he could try to hear it again.

"Probably just an animal there are…" Suki paused as Sokka's finger was pressed against her lips as a way to say hush. Suddenly a large crash came from in front of them and they could see several large shadows coming in their direction. Suki felt as Sokka pulled her arm taking him and her out of the way of what appeared to be three komodo rhinos. The last one must have caught sight them and halted turning to face them. Sokka and Suki stood up, Sokka pushing Suki behind him so he was between her and the komodo rhino. Sokka then noticed the reigns that ran up the side of its head and on top sat a man in light fire bender armor.

"Was that your doing?" Sokka asked pointing at the pillar of smoke that was just a little bigger since he first saw it.

The fire bender looked up and an evil, disgusting grin went across his face as he nodded in satisfaction. "Sure is, and is that not just beautiful. Those people think that just because the 'Avatar' says that the war is over that it is. War ends when both sides decide it is over, no one boy is going to end a hundred years of fighting," a dark, raspy voice left his lips with the words, which was a little surprising to Sokka since the man only appeared to be about 25 years or so. At this point the other two komodo rhinos had appeared beside him. The other komodo rhinos had two people each and appeared just as young as the first guy who seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Why can't you accept peace? Do you just love war that much?" Sokka said his anger starting to leak out in his voice and facial expression.

"Oh, you're another one of those people who believe in the power of the avatar. Maybe I should teach you why you should fear us," stepping from his komodo rhino and forming a flame in his hand. Sokka pulled a sword from his hip that Zuko had given him since he had lost his in battle to protect the earth kingdom. It was not nearly as good as his meteor sword but it did the job it was built for. He took a few steps towards the fire bender to feel resistance on his left arm.

"Don't do it Sokka," said Suki as she held on to his wrist with both her hands. "This fight is not worth it." By this point Sokka had turned his head and was looking at her in the eyes.

The fire bender was now just standing a few steps from his mount keeping his flame going. "Listen to your girlfriend kid, you are no match for us," looking back to get some laughter from his comrades and returning his glare to Sokka to see his reaction. The smirk left his face as Sokka had sheathed his sword and stepped back from his would be opponent.

"I have no desire or need to fight punks like you," Sokka said affirming his position by putting on a serious almost scary face. "Besides, I don't like killing people."

"You little…" taking a few steps forward to then have a gust of wind blow out his flame. He stumbled back to avoid the swing of an incoming staff. After recovering by catching balance on his rhino he saw Aang standing before him, staff firmly planted in the dirt and leaves scattered from his feet. "The avatar." The fire bender stumbled from his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was enjoying a nice brake from my trip to the earth kingdom and you had to go and ruin it." The fire bender snapped his head back and forth as Toph and Katara appeared next to Aang bending ready. "What is your name?"

"Lee, son of Commander Kyio," he responded.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind for future knowledge," Aang turned to his companions and motioned for them to relax. "We don't have time to deal with you now, but I warn you, we will not hesitate to fight and defeat you next time we meet." Not another word left Lee's mouth as he turned and hopped back on his komodo rhino. Snootily, he turned his head from the gang and took off. Lee's comrades followed swiftly behind and after a little time had passed; the steps of the rhinos were unable to be heard. Team avatar, as Sokka called it in his dramatic reenactment of what happened, returned to the village to help them assess the damage and organizing those left with no home in the houses of some of the other villagers. Returning to their camp an hour or two past night fall the gang collapsed onto their sleeping areas and slept through the night without any form of disruption.

The next few days literally flew by as they continued their journey to Kyoshi Island. Upon arrival, Aang was tackled by his usual group of fan girls and they were all greeted by the entirety of the island villagers. Staying the night to rest and resupply on food, the gang left the following morning. Upon saying their farewells to Suki and the villagers the remaining four members of team avatar began their flight for the South Pole. The groups excitement stayed on Kyoshi with Suki; leaving the remaining members in silence upon Appa with only with the most basic of conversation leaving anyone's mouth. Camping was filled with an even more dreaded silence as the group went to bed early, with no desire to engage in a late night feast of interaction. Aang lay against Appa looking above at the endless number of stars that splattered the sky, as his companions lay resting in their tents. As he drifted into sleep he was unaware to what problems were waiting them in the South Pole.


End file.
